


情场老手

by ZHOU1984



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHOU1984/pseuds/ZHOU1984
Summary: 布鲁斯拽着克拉克的领子说要让他见识见识花花公子的私生活
Relationships: 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	情场老手

这一切的发展都太仓促

睫毛，下颚，不时舔过后槽牙的舌尖，抬起眼睑望向自己时那带着慵懒的棕色双眼……克拉克在用他未察觉到的充斥着情欲的视线将布鲁斯剥光，他似乎渐渐明白了男人与生俱来的吸引力确实足够致命。能克制住自己在战斗时及时刹车不直接撞穿韦恩大楼的超人却无法把视线从布鲁斯身上移开。当他发觉自己盯着对方的时间太久还是看见了布鲁斯因无法完全无视他的目光而微挑的眉头

这是克拉克从他和布鲁斯认识以来第一次坐在对方的湖边玻璃房里和布鲁斯聊天。很奇怪，卸去那些重甲和装备的蝙蝠反倒让克拉克觉得有压迫，他不是没有见过超级英雄面具下的布鲁斯，只是他俩总未有过如此近距离的以彼此普通人身份的谈话。克拉克总觉得布鲁斯并没有在看他，哪怕那双眼睛从他刚踏进屋里就不时盯在他身上

一开始的谈话太过正常，只不过是一些有关联盟未来的发展和他俩之间关系的缓和，而布鲁斯的谈吐让克拉克再一次为对方的头脑而折服

克拉克开始为着相对于他和布鲁斯来说略显平淡的谈话而走神。他并不是喜欢窥探别人隐私，只不过无论在哪里，他总能听见以布鲁斯为中心的各种绯闻。他不知道该对着蝙蝠聊些什么好，他们是暂时放下了与对方的戒备，但还没有亲密到像是手与手套的关系，可或许这是个不错的可以再次拉近他们之间关系的机会。克拉克回想起他学生时代和同学之间聊的有关各自喜欢的女孩的话题，哪怕再沉默的人也会忍不住竖起耳朵去听这种暧昧的事。然而不可否认的是，超人也对哥谭花花公子的风流趣事感兴趣

克拉克早已听说过有关布鲁斯和女模们共度的无数个淫靡的夜晚，他试探性地开口询问了对方有关他曾经和别人上床的经历，这种对话在原本正翘着腿靠在椅背上的中年人为他的话眯起了双眼，放下了正有一下没一下敲扣扶手的手站起身走到他面前随之戛然而止。克拉克刚想为自己的莽撞惹得对方不快而道歉，却被布鲁斯拽住了领口被迫和对方紧贴到稍稍一动就要吻上哥谭宝贝的距离。丝毫没有意识到自己过火了的总裁还大胆地将大腿挤进了克拉克的腿间，膝盖顺势不轻不重地压上他裤子下的性器，而布鲁斯衬衫下有力的双臂则轻车熟路地从克拉克的后背抚上圈紧对方的脖颈

太近了，克拉克感觉对方像是蜜糖般的吐息撩在他发达的感官上，他盯着布鲁斯带着挑衅的双眼和因此扬起的眉尾，还有抵在他胯间的不时顺着布料上下轻蹭的膝盖。他没办法将对方推开，不可否认，他为此隐隐兴奋

“你想知道花花公子的私人生活？来吧，不如自己亲自试试，小镇男孩。”

布鲁斯背对着克拉克坐在他的胯间上下起伏，伤痕交纵的后背和股间不时露出根部的阴茎让氪星人忘了自己本可以不用呼吸的随着韦恩穴口的收缩而粗重吐息。布鲁斯湿热紧致的肠肉裹着他的性器，每一次动腰都让克拉克感觉自己的脑子都快融进对方柔软缠人的后穴里。他贪婪地注视着布鲁斯有着细密汗珠的脖颈和原本藏在西装裤下的紧实臀肉，双手则下意识从对方的腰线一路抚上挺翘的屁股然后推挤着那些软肉来回揉捏掰弄，克拉克感受到布鲁斯因为他的举动而绷紧了腰腹。直到他在全哥谭最火辣的屁股上面留下了分明的指印克拉克才肯停下他对韦恩臀肉的玩弄，然后屈起手指蹭进布鲁斯的臀缝将对方的屁股掰开，好让韦恩不得不在喉咙里滚出模糊的音节再将腰沉下去一点被迫把他过大的阴茎全部吞下

克拉克回想不起他是怎么在理智阻止他的前一步搂上了对方的窄腰，但哥谭宝贝实在勾人得紧，他只能说他和韦恩之间的距离太近，以至于他甚至能将鼻尖蹭在对方柔软的胸肌上并且为此不可控的硬了。他看到布鲁斯又一次笑了并将膝盖抵得更紧，氪星人足以骄傲显摆的老二隐隐约约有了抬头的趋势。克拉克觉得布鲁斯今晚的笑是最烈的春药，而且还是只针对他的春药，他仰起头吻上了对方正嘬笑的嘴角，却被突然扣上后头的手掌压到布鲁斯的唇上，对方的犬齿咬在他的唇瓣舌尖则在他愣神时舔上齿关并试图挤进口腔。克拉克下意识收敛牙齿免得对方金贵的舌头上被他不小心咬上一口，哥谭宝贝顺势探入的软舌从他的上颚舔到齿尖，避开虎牙随即蹭上他的舌面勾卷着缠绵，他显得那么被动，只不过是学对方去裹住布鲁斯的舌头吮吻也被躲开随着对方心意贴上去小心翼翼地索吻

他俩分开时布鲁斯的颧骨因为轻微缺氧而带上一抹飞红，可哥谭宝贝依旧眯着他好看的双眼用舌面舔着他刚被克拉克吻咬过还红肿的双唇，原本塞在腰间的衬衫也被氪星人拽了出来，对方的手掌此刻正从下摆的空隙间抚上他的后腰。布鲁斯将卡在克拉克胯间的腿退了出来，跨坐在克拉克身上用臀肉去蹭对方的腿面。韦恩其实已经很久没有性生活了，他找不到合适的人选也不愿在这方面花费时间，然而今晚，这个不知道天高地厚妄想窥窃他隐私的氪星人却让他有了挑逗的欲望。布鲁斯早就过了还会因为性而害羞的年纪，既然他想做，而超人又是个不错的一夜情对象，那他为什么不放纵一下？懂得适时享受才是布鲁斯一贯的作风不是吗？

克拉克记得韦恩的手掌从他的脖颈滑到他的胯间，挑逗着他已经鼓起的帐篷，作为回应，他用犬齿咬上了布鲁斯的脖颈，只不过很轻，留下的牙痕明日早晨就会淡下去，他相信布鲁斯不会喜欢因为这些痕迹而皱着眉头挑选西服。事实证明他是对的，布鲁斯哼了一声表示他对脖颈触瘙痒的不满，却因为克拉克的体贴照顾而用手指将对方的性器从拉链里掏出拢进掌心开始上下套弄。克拉克能感受到布鲁斯带着薄茧的手抵着柱身上的筋络从他的马眼抚到根部睾丸还恶意的捏了两把囊袋，但他为此硬得更厉害。与此同时克拉克觉得腿面上的软臀开始不安分地蹭动，虽说他没有布鲁斯那样实战经验丰富，但也并不是对性完全没有头绪。学着曾经看过电影里那样，克拉克颠了两下腿，顶得怀中的总裁捏紧了他的性器用抵在铃口来回使力碾磨的指腹作为报复

布鲁斯价格高昂的西装裤已经在他俩在对方身上撩火的时候被扔在了一边，而克拉克的手指此刻正埋在韦恩的臀缝进出磨蹭，时不时还抵上对方干涩的穴口按压。布鲁斯为此张开嘴加重了喘息，很显然，他对这儿的感觉没有那么熟悉，穴口也因为陌生的感觉而缩瑟避开克拉克的指尖。但克拉克能看出来，布鲁斯并不打算就此结束，反而同他一样为接下所要发生的事而兴奋

当克拉克脱光自己并拿着润滑液和避孕套准备重新搂上布鲁斯时，总裁早已趴在床上做好了被人服侍的准备。布鲁斯从来都没有在床上讨好别人的习惯，他是韦恩，理应在勾勾手指后就只管享受罢了。但这次他的床伴可不是什么名模小姐，而是被他挑起火来并且有着大屌的成年男人

克拉克得承认，布鲁斯是他见过的最漂亮的男人，或许漂亮这个词不够恰当，但他想不出来更贴切的词语可以用来形容此刻全裸着而后又故意用薄床单遮住下身隐私的布鲁西宝贝。克拉克当然知道他不需要呼吸，他就站在那里停下了胸口因换气的起伏，担心会因一点动静而让这漂亮的孔雀离他而去，直到看见布鲁斯对着他挑了挑眉，克拉克才敢栖身压在柔软的大床上

克拉克当然可以看见布鲁斯裹在床单下的胯间，可这不代表当布鲁斯自己把那块白布撩开时对他的冲击会少半分。中年男人的胸口到胯间疲软的阴茎处没有任何多余的毛发，克拉克甚至都能想象到布鲁斯在淋浴后刮毛时的样子，那让他忍不住气血上头，当他对上他想象中那双因为热气而充盈水雾的蜜粽色双眼时他为此硬的更厉害。布鲁斯能看见克拉克的喉结随吞咽上下滚动，他享受这个，哥谭宝贝总是乐忠于挑起他床伴的情欲

“你还在等什么？难道你想要我自己动吗？”

这是挑衅，也是催促，克拉克花不少了时间在欣赏布鲁斯的身体上，而对方就看着他一脸垂涎欲滴的模样还不敢伸手去碰煮熟的鸭子。总裁当然是被等待的一方，可从来没有让他等别人的说法，哪怕在床上他也不应该就这样任克拉克只是盯着他而已。终于在布鲁斯不满顶上他侧腰膝盖的催促下，克拉克将单手贴上了布鲁斯的胸口，指腹从对方可以说是傲人的胸肌开始向下摩挲，另手则从韦恩右腿的膝窝向腿根摸去

蝙蝠侠也许在床上会表现得像是禁欲许久的性冷淡者，但布鲁斯，他是花花公子，他知道床上放浪将会带来何种欢愉。韦恩学着他以往女伴的模样将双腿分开，勾上克拉克的手指带到他将肛毛剃干净的穴口，克拉克的手指为触碰到的火热而微颤，他抬头看向布鲁斯，似乎是在等对方给他一个许可。原本被发胶固定头发此刻垂了两缕遮在布鲁斯的眼前，但那不影响什么，克拉克依旧能看见对方棕色双眼中的挑逗。布鲁斯则看到那双蓝色眼睛中熠熠生辉的光亮被似乎还没令主人察觉到的占有欲所替代，犹如哥谭漆黑的夜将他笼罩无法脱身，他觉得一把危险又暧昧的刀剑抵在他的背后，他喜欢这一点点的疯狂并为此兴奋。而到目前为止，他依旧是韦恩，是掌权者，克拉克当然不知道对方心里所想，他只看见布鲁斯扬起的唇角和开口间露出的舌尖，听到了他最想听到的话

“来吧男孩。Try me.”

TBC


End file.
